Fazbear & Friend's: The Final Nights 3
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: "I've always liked it when it rains...the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence ,the silence means they're hiding ,if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer ,they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do...for what I couldn't do"
1. A Birthday Party to Remember

_"On THREE!"_

The fox and bunny then ducked down slowly, but not so far that I could touch the floor and run away; all I could do was squirm and hope I could get out!

 _"One...two...THREE!"_

I suddenly felt myself being lifted up really fast as I saw a blurry vision of yellow! The next thing I knew, I felt my chin rest on something sharp and cold...I quickly realized it was the yellow rabbit's mouth!

I tried squirming to get out, but I quickly felt something against the top of my head. It was also pretty sharp and cold, almost as if...OH, NO!

"HELP ME!" I screamed to anyone who would listen! "SHE'S HURTING ME! HELLLLLLLP!"

That's when I heard gasps of fear below me. What happened next was a shock:

 _"Oh, shit! Somebody help! Please!"_

The fox was actually trying to help me! I don't know why, but I just cared about getting out of here!

It felt really sharp on my chin and forehead, and it hurt so much! The worst part was that it just kept going down further and further! I also heard a whole bunch of screaming that sounded like it came from a lot of people, who were most likely just watching me!

 _"SOMEBODY HELP US FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

That time, it was the bunny calling out; if they didn't want me to get hurt, why did they put me in the rabbit's mouth in the first place?

That's when it happened. I don't think I can describe it perfectly, but it sounded like a CRUNCH and a _SQUISH_ mixed together. After that, I couldn't move anything. I couldn't squirm. I couldn't scream. I could only stare into the yellow rabbit's mouth, which suddenly got really, really red. The screams behind me got really loud that if I could move, I would've jumped in fear!

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

I slowly crept downstairs to dad after hearing something shatter. It sounded like glass. I knew dad was taking things rough, for he was still mad at me for what I did at the diner. I peered around a corner to see him with a bottle of beer in his hand.

His face was red from crying, brown hair was a sticky mess, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

He looked like a zombie, for he hadn't slept in like four days, I've heard him walking past my room in the middle of the night, every time I hear him I wake up. The TV was on, but all I saw on the screen was static.

I took a step forward but stopped when something glass crunched and made a noise underneath the toe of my shoe. Dad must not have heard anything for he just sat there.

Motionless, and in the same position he was when I walked in. The accident really must have gotten to him. Especially since all that he could think about was...

That day.

My eyes trailed downward and I saw a shattered photo of me and you beside the couch. I knelt down and picked up the broken frame, being careful not to cut myself on the glass.

In the picture I saw you smiling and waving. And then there was me: my head turned away from you with my arms crossed and an annoyed look on my face. The guilt was swirling around inside me and my chest was tightening from the pain, the glass frame looked like what my heart was right now.

Shattered and in pieces. I then came out from where I was behind the couch and took a deep breath. 'Just say your sorry, it was all just a prank. You never intended to hurt her.' I thought. I knew I was going to have to face him at some point. I swallowed heavily before opening my mouth, "D-dad?" I whimpered.

He looked up at me and glared, I could just sense the rage emitting from him like the heat from a burning fire. I could feel his anger and hatred toward me.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, one eye starting to twitch. I flinched a little bit and took a step back. I stood there for a minute before speaking.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked.

He huffed, "Am I ok?...Am I OK! No I'm not, what you did is still playing like a broken record in my mind!"

"You're taking it pretty hard I see." I observed.

"What the hell do you think? I told you to get her away from the animatronics mouth, but apparently you didn't care. Were you ever thinking about your sister's needs?!"

"Well, I..." I was cut off.

"No you weren't, you knew she didn't want to get closer to Springtime Bonnie but you didn't even acknowledge him or me yelling at you to stop!" He spat at me, saliva flying off his lips.

I hung my head in shame for a brief moment before saying, "I'm sorry." Dad turned his head and looked straight in front of him to gaze at the static on the t.v before turning back to face me.

"What did you say?"

I cleared my throat and repeated myself, "I said I'm sorry. It was meant to be a prank, I...I never meant to hurt her. I didn't know that the creatures mouth would chomp down on her head." Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I fought to hold them back.

* * *

 **The Father's POV**

I sat there as still as a statue. For I was just in complete and utter shock. Now "I'm sorry" was now playing like a broken record in my head. Over and over again I heard it in my mind.

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing; Skyler saying "I'm sorry" and actually apologizing for what she did to her younger sister? Something told me that her saying sorry must have turned her tongue into lead, for I could just tell by the twisted expression on his face that she hated to say it.

You could hear a pin drop as I studied the dejected look on my oldest sons face. Lavender eyes gazing into blue. Two things were swimming around in my brain: one, I was actually kind of relieved that she was apologizing and actually feeling something for her sibling.

But at the same time, I kind of wasn't buying it. I knew she wasn't getting off that easily, I knew she needed to be punished. I sat my beer bottle down and hauled myself up off the couch.

 **Skyler's** **POV**

I continued to sob even before he struck me. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, Pretty soon it hit me. "Ow, ow. DAD!" He beat me again, "PLEASE! STOP!"

"If you didn't want this Skyler, then you should have thought twice about your attitude toward your younger sister!"

I couldn't hold back my sobs pretty soon tears came pouring out of my eyes and I started bawling, "I'M SORRY, SO VERY SORRY!"

"You should consider yourself lucky girl, for if mom were here right now and she saw me doing this to you, she would flip out. You're lucky I'm calm most of the time! But not today!"

* * *

 **Later that Day**

I went to the hospital myself. In truth I really did deserve that punishment, I had hurt you, and it was my job now to make things right.

I slowly made my way down the empty halls, my steps on the hard marble floor. I was taking my time getting to your room. I looked at the Spring Bonnie plushie I had in my tight grasp.

Just looking at the toy sent a cold shiver down my spine. It was symbol to remind me of the accident. I had a nightmare the previous night about you getting bit. You're now in the hospital because of me.

Me and a stupid prank that I never should have pulled. You were already having a bad time on your birthday as it was and I only made it worse by shoving you into the jaws of Springtime Bonnie. I pressed both my hands to the sides of my head and shook it in frustration.

'Why did I do it?' I entered your room, there you were in the hospital bed, your head was still wrapped up in the gauze that Dr. Heather had put around your traumatic brain injury.

I looked over to see that the heart monitor was still going. That was a good sign, the beeping indicated that you were still alive. I breathed in a sweet sigh of relief. I don't want you to die. Not yet.

You're so just young. I also wanted to tell you something...I pulled out a chair and sat down next to your bed, I grasped your hand in mine and took a deep breath. Now came the hard part:

The apology. I though long and hard in my mind about how I was going to say this. For what I was about to say was something that I'd never thought I'd be feeling.

Here we go. "Hey Madison, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I feel so guilty and so bad for what I did. I never should have pulled that prank on you, not on your birthday. I could hear you and dad both yelling at me to stop, you didn't want to go and I just ignored your begging and pleading.

I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself anymore knowing what I did. I just wasn't thinking about you and how scared you really were. I failed to realize the terror in your eyes. The fear and anxiety lined those sky blue eyes like the dark lining of a storm cloud.

The accident of what I did is all over the news, my three friends abandoned me, dad hates me now and mom doesn't talk to me anymore. I'm a terrible person on the inside.

I'm a monster that needs to be locked up a cage. My heart is now shrouded behind thick, dark clouds, similar to how the clouds cover the calming sliver moon in the night sky. The guilt is eating me alive from the inside out.

But I brought you your favorite toy. I lifted up your arm and placed him gently underneath. I know you love the Spring Bonnie plushie so much because you carried it everywhere you went.

I knew you preference him to Foxy. Speaking of Funtime Foxy I also threw away the mask I had of him. Every time I wore it, I just couldn't resist the urge to jump out from where I was hiding and scare you.

And while I was laughing at the torment I was giving you, you were terrified. I shouldn't have done that, it was so wrong of me. Right here and now as I sit here beside you, guilt continues to flow like a current in my body, the sorrow and remorse continuing to course like a rushing river throughout my veins.

This is serious. This is no laughing matter or a practical joke. I'm not gonna laugh or even utter a chuckle, because my selfishness that led us both here is now gonna haunt me and be permanently burned into my brain forever.

I did something so bad and I had paid the highest price. Dad even gave me one heck of a punishment. He left me bruised, wounded and covered in blood, but that's all healed now.

Just seeing you in this bed on life support and monitors stabs me just like what dad did to me with his knife." I sniffed. "I wish I was you right now Madison: lying in this bed with all the IV's sticking out of me. Just so I would know that you were alive and awake and not in a coma, dying right in front of me.

Look, I love you very much, I always have. It's just that I've never been good at expressing it or saying it. I didn't want anyone to think I had a soft side, or that I cared about you.

I've kept my love for you bottled up inside for so long, never releasing it or telling anyone. At this moment I don't care about anyone else or what they think. I only care about you.

And that's what siblings do for one another: caring and helping each other out instead of tormenting and then laughing at them. I'd give anything not to have you leave me here alone with dad and this fear in my heart."

Just saying all this brought me to tears, I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt before continuing, "If you die then I won't be able to ever forgive myself. But I just hope that you can forgive me, because you're my only sister. And I'm nothing without you.

We're like two halves of a heart: you're one half and I'm the other, and if we're not together: the heart breaks. Just like what mine's doing right now as I tell you all this.

I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, I just want you to be out of this place and back with me and dad. That's my only wish, I don't want anything else, I just want you to be alright.

But whatever happens, I just want you to know that you will always be my dearest sister. And I will always love you. You'll be with me in my heart." I wrapped my arms around you and embraced you in a hug.

"I'll be a better person from now on. I'll stay by your side and protect you no matter what." I kissed the top of your head.

"I'll never forget you. I promise."


	2. Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World

**Five Years L** **ater**

"Dad!" A little girl around the age of 5 came bounding around the corner of the house, laughing gleefully.

"What is it now, Maddie?" Pit laughed, also happy by her giddy mood.

"Mom's chasing me! She's a scary monster!"

At that moment, Skyler appeared and scooped Maddie into her arms. Maddie shrieked in protest but continued to laugh. Pit raised and eyebrow at Maddie who returned him look with a goofy grin.

"Help!" Maddie managed to wriggle out of Skyler's arms and scramble over to Pitddx. She was small for his age.

"He can't save you!" Skyler faked a deep, "monster" voice and tickled Maddie's stomach, causing her to fall against Pit's legs.

"Alright girls, settle down." Pit laughed, propping Maddie up on her feet. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Mac and Cheese!" Maddie immediately ran to the kitchen, forgetting their game of chase. "Daddy, hurry!" She whined impatiently.

"Better get going." Maddie nudged him playfully and kissed his rosy cheek. "Or she'll start rioting."

"Very funny." Pit snorted, walking away to join their child in the kitchen.

Skyler grinned, following him and looked outside the window. It was a warm, relatively sunny spring day.

Puddles scattered their lawn from the previous gainful and the sunlight hit them just right to make them glimmer.

Memories flutter across her mind and she glanced at Maddie bitter sweetly. She was named after her sister, who she accidentally killed.

* * *

 **Few Days Later**

It's was Maddie's 7th Birthday ,and she wants to go to the most popular pizza restaurant in town: Circus Baby's Pizza World.

''Maddie, you remember the rule right.'' Skyler asked.

''Yes, Stay away from Circus Baby." Maddie said sadly.

The room was over packed with joy screaming children. None of them noticed the clown animatronic with green eyes walk up to the stage, a microphone in her hand.

"Everyone, Please stay in your Seat.", She said at the crowd of children.

That hooked them and everything stopped as kids started making their way toward their seats. After the Animatronic saw that everyone was seated she said in her happy tone voice.

"The Show will begin Momentarily."

They watched as she walked behind the curtains and two new animatronics popped on. A white and golden-yellow bear wearing a purple hat, a bowtie ,and a Spring Bonnie puppet on his hand followed by a white and green rabbit with a red bowtie took the stage.

Curiosity gleaned in their eyes as they watched them move around, dancing before the bear Animatronic spoke.

"Hello kids! I'm Funtime Fredbear! It's a pleasure to meet you!

The child cheered.

Fredbear processed to look at the Spring Bonnie puppet on his hand and said, "Springy says hello to our friends!"

The puppet look at the children and smiled , waving her tiny hand at the cheering childrens.

The rabbit Animatronic walk forward and said in a singsong voice.

"I'm Funtime Springtime Bonnie, or Funtime SB for short! Let's have a funtime!"

The uproar began once more as Ballora and her Minireenas, Circus Baby and BidyBabs, Funtime Foxy Bon-Bon, and Funtime Foxy joined the stage. They sang and danced various types of song like "I Can't Fix You" and "Unfixable".

Standing near the wall was Skyler and her young daughter, both were looking at Circus Baby as she made balloons for the children. Maddie was looked up to her mother and tug on her skirt. Skyler look at her.

"Mommy, Why won't you let me, Play with her ?" Maddie asked.

No words come from Skyler's mouth and she looked back at Circus Baby as she gave them balloons.

"Mommy, just once let me go play with her...She's so pretty and shiny."

Once again Skyler ignored her.

It wasn't long until the children lost interest in Baby and began to walk away.

"Mommy, can I now go?" Maddie asked.

Skyler didn't respond and lead her of Circus Gallery, leaving Circus Baby alone. They didn't stop until they met up with a group of parents acknowledged William Afton and his wife Marissa for the amazing animatronics.

"Mr. Afton! You certainly are a imaginative creator! these mascots of yours are a success with our children. They adored them . Especially that giant, dolly clown."

"Her name is Circus Baby the Clown..." Maddie grumbled .

She glance up at her mother, she was sharing her ideas about the new animatronics. Maddie look at the door of Circus Gallery.

It was wide open.

She glance up at her mother, who was still talking to Marissa Afton.

She will not notice.

Silently walked towards the door. When she arrived, Maddie could see Circus Baby Standing there.

"You're so perfect," Maddie said, "I don't know why Mommy let me see you."

Circus Baby didn't say anything to the girl, she was silent, but her eyes was blinking as they looked directly at her and that's when it happened. Baby's stomach opened, a small metallic hand, holding a ice cream with 2 peach flavor ice cream scoop on it.

Maddie's face of surprised slowly turned into a face of astonishment. She slowly started walking towards the ice cream and saying in a cheerful tone.

"Thank You Baby!"

It all happened so quickly. Maddie's voice of cheerful was now a terrifying scream. Nobody was inside at the moment, everyone had gone outside to see the other Animatronics and the hallways was over packed with joyful screaming children.

It was a half and hours later when the kids and parents walking back into the Circus Gallery for another Show. Skyler's eyes were filled with worry as she looked around for Maddie.

She searched everywhere, there was only place left to look the Circus Gallery.

 **"MOMMY!" THERE'S BLOOOODDDD! WAHHH"**

Skyler turned around to see a young boy, tears on his cheeks as he ran towards his mother. Skyler told William to opened up Baby's suit. She know it would terrifying the children, but she had to see what this red substance was.

There was a clicked and her suit opened up.

The small, limp ,and bloody crushed body fell onto Skyler's lap the minute the suit opened. Everything was tuned out, all Skyler could focus on was her lifeless daughter's body.

Maddie's eyes was the first thing, Skyler saw the day when she was born, looking up at her when the nurse handed her to her, congratulating her.

Pit and Marissa were forcing their way in. Pit were greeted to the sight of his wife kneeling on the floor, their daughter's crushed body in her arms.

Pit and Marissa didn't moved until Skyler looked at them and screamed.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR, CALL A AMBULANCE!"**

They nodded and ran off, leaving Skyler crying over her daughter's body.


	3. Funeral

"Maddie Icarus, was brave, to say the least. She was my daughter, my best friend. I remember when we were running around together, I used to tease her. That's what she was to me, my baby.

I'll never fully get over her death. I hope that she knows, that none of use will ever forget her. I'm postive she made it heaven." She glared at William.

" Anyways, Maddie, we will never forget you. Ever." Skyler blinked back tears. " Maddie" she choked out, and ran out of the room.

Skyler ran all the way to the forest, laid down on a rock and sobbed. She lay like that for hours, waiting for the others to find her. Her husband found her first.

" Honey are you ok? " He asked gently? ' Do I look ok?' screamed Skyler. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed. She still remebered the day it happened.

* * *

 **The day that Maddie's died**

"I don't want to die!" She cried.

"Your not going to dead, the Doctor will help you?" Pit asked.

Maddie looked up at him. "Please Daddy?"

"I love you!" Her Father called back.

"Is she ok?" William Afton asked in concern.

Skyler and Pit looked at him angrily.

"Why do you create that things?" Skyler asked hatefully. "It's all your fault my daughter is dying!"

"How can it be my fault she's dying?" William asked hatefully as he walked up to Skyler.

"You created that murder weapon!" Skyler hollered furiously.

"I love my daughter and you killed her." Pit grinded his teeth together as he held back the tears. "She were my world and you took her away from me!"

Skyler's eyes filled with tears and her heart ached with sorrow. "There's a special place in hell for people like you…"

"Outside this area it's called hell; around here it's called Underwhere." William told her.

Skyler scowled at him in annoyance. She became enraged and kicked him in the face, making his nosebleed. "You will pay for everything you have done to my daughter!"

"Hang in there, Maddie." Her father told her.

"Mommy…" Maddie managed to choke. "Don't let Circus Baby get away with this…"

"Don't worry, baby girl, I won't."

"Mommy…I have nothing to live for anymore…" She slowly spoke as she held her mother's hand.

"Your dad and I need you." Her Mother told her.

"I love you, Mommy." Maddie told her, placing her hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Maddie." She replied, placing her hand over hers.

Maddie closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Skyler laid her hand down beside her and kissed her forehead. The blonde haired women stood up with tears in her eyes and sighed. "Maddie, I swear I won't let that monster get away with this."


	4. The Nights

**2 years later**

The first thing I noticed when I wake up was that I was in my sister's old room and I was 10 years old.

It was dark. Darker than it had ever been before. Even a night light wasn't on! The only light I could see was coming from my alarm clock. It said it was 12. I think it was AM, but I can never remember if midnight is AM or PM. Well, I think it's midnight out, anyway.

Suddenly, I heard a noise! My heart began beating faster as I heard somebody moving outside of the doors! I knew if I stayed here for too long, though, they would get me...whoever they were.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked towards the door to my left...or, was it my right? I don't know; it was always hard to figure out which was which. As I walked, I felt something under my feet. It felt hard, but tiny... I picked it up and felt a small button. After pressing it, a small bit of light appeared! I found a flashlight! Which was really, really, REALLY good; everyone knows monsters are scared of light!

Now I slowly got closer to the door, ready to face any monster that may come my way... I walked right next to the open doorway and saw nothing but the black darkness. After quickly shining my flashlight, though, I saw a giant hallway that seemed to stretch forever!

There were pictures along the wall.

I walked back towards the middle of the room and looked at my alarm clock. 3:07? Wow, did I actually fall asleep? Before I could think about it too much, I heard noise coming from the other door.

I ran to the doorway and shone my light down the hall. I gasped when I did; at the end of the hall, there was what looked like a giant yellow...thing...with razor-sharp teeth! I thought it looked like my friend Toy Springtrap, but before I could look too much, it ducked away. Ha! I knew monsters were scared of light!

I looked at the hallway on this side. There were windows all along the wall, except for a few more pictures. I could only see darkness outside, though, and the flashlight wasn't helping with it.

That's when I went back to the middle of the room and looked around. The closet was slightly open. Oh, no; monsters hide in closets all the time!

I ran to the closet and shone my light in it; it was empty, except for some clothes hanging up. But maybe I should keep the door closed, just to be safe.

I pushed the closet doors together and started to walk away. When I did, though, I heard it squeak. I looked and saw the door creak back open. Oh, no... I ran back and closed the doors again. When I let go, they opened again. Is the door broken?

I then heard what sounded like squeals coming from my bed. I turned around and shone my light at it. Instead of my Freddy teddy, I was greeted by a small, dismantled Spring Bonnie with sharp teeth and was twitching like crazy! As soon as the light hit it, though, it seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye, revealing my sister's old Spring Bonnie Plushie instead.

What is going on? Why are scary robots in my house? What are they doing here? What do they want with me?

''Mom, It's your fault I'm Dead!"

I ran towards it and pointed my light down it. At the far end, I saw a white and red thing duck away from sight. It almost looked like Circus Baby!

I quickly reached up to my doorknob and pulled the door shut! The problem was, though, it wouldn't stay closed! It just slid back open when I let go of it! Why are all of my doors not working?

I heard squeals in the bed again. I shone my light on it and saw the little Spring Bonnie monster for a split second before it went away again.

I then ran back towards the other hallway and got the doorframe. Before I shone my light, though, I stopped; I could've sworn I heard something...it sounded like...that loud breathing I had heard earlier when I was in the darkness!

I quickly held the door shut and held my breath. I could've checked to see if anything was there, but I didn't want to risk seeing a monster in my face!

''Skyler, I blame you for my death and my fate as a Animatronic Rabbit!''

A second later, I heard loud footsteps quickly get softer until I heard nothing at all. I carefully opened the door and took a peek with my light. Empty. Good.

I went back towards the middle of the room and looked at my clock. 5:59? Huh. I wonder when I usually-

And that's when Skyler woke up in her bed, screaming.

Skyler was clearly sweating, checking both her body and her surroundings.

Skyler saw that she was a fully grown adult. She panicked for a second, before remembering it was 2017. She'd grown naturally. She was supposed to be this size.

Skyler looked around and saw that she was in her bed of her house, the same place she went to sleep and woke up every day. And she saw that her husband wasn't sleeping in the bed next to her.

Skyler wondered where he went, before hearing her bed creak and noticing her husband sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I saw you get all freaked out in your sleep," Pit explained, "What's up, Sky?"

"Nothing," Skyler reassured, "It's fine Pit. Go back to sleep."

"You tossing and turning like a madman is not nothing," Pit countered, "Talk to me."

So, Skyler opened up and told her husband everything that happened in the dream.

"Geez Skyler," Pit pitied, "That sounds really messed up."

"Don't worry," Skyler reassured, "Now that I've been up for a while, I think I'll be fine."

"You know who you should talk to about this, right," Pit suggested.

"I don't know," Skyler contemplated, "This is the first time I've had this kind of dream in a long time. I really don't think it's worth bringing up to My Mom."

"No," Pit objected, "I'm referring to someone else. The one with you in your dream."

Skyler then knew Pit was referring to Her sister and daughter.

Not long after the death of Maddie, Skyler finally got her revenge on Circus Baby by destroy the Animatronic and burning down the restaurant.

"I don't know," Skyler pondered.

"What do you mean you don't know," Pit asked, "Maddie's your daughter. How could you not talk about a nightmare about her like this?"

"It wasn't about her," Skyler objected, "It was about Madison."

"Well," Pit pointed out, "Then why was the dream about Circus Baby instead of Madison?" Skyler actually had to contemplate this for a second.

"I don't get it," Skyler questioned, "Madison's death was six years ago. I stopped having nightmares about it two and a half years ago. Why did this happen now?


End file.
